¿A qué le temes?
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: sentías miedo de volver a estar con algún chico, pero al parecer la juventud y altanería de aquel rubio lo resolvería todo.


**segundo fic y que mejor que un lemmoncillo para las pervertidas, ejejeje también lo hice en su primera estancia para mi mejor amiga así que ahora lo publico, espero les guste.**

* * *

 **¿A qué le temes?**

Se estaba haciendo costumbre las intromisiones de Yuri a tu cuarto, claro los días en los que no estaba cansado por los fuertes entrenamientos a los que era sometido por Lilia, sus irrupciones incluso eran en los momentos en los que te estabas bañando, había llegado al punto de bañarse junto a ti, provocándote, jugando con tu paciencia, ese niño estaba siendo una gran molestia a tus bajos instintos, pero el miedo te frenaba, no porque el fuera menor, más bien tus experiencias pasadas, con tu ultimo novio no habían sido la mejor, temías no poder cumplir las expectativas de él.

Como cada noche estabas en tu cuarto preparándote para dormir, habían pasado varios días en que no habías recibido la visita del rubio, y estabas un poco ansiosa, incluso te habías metido a bañar más de una vez, dejando la puerta entreabierta, deseabas que se presentara. Diste un suspiro al parecer esa noche tampoco iría a visitarte, te preparaste para entrar en la cama, esa noche en particular estaba fresca a pesar de estar en un país con ambiente frio constante, estaba siendo agradable por lo que decidiste dormir con un camisón que solo cubría la mitad de tus muslos y el escote era bastante pronunciado. Una última mirada a la puerta, nada, ninguna señal de Yuri, apagaste las luces y te cobijaste bajo las mantas.

Se sentía bien, las suaves caricias sobre tus muslos se sentían bien, soltaste gemidos ahogados, estabas teniendo un sueño placentero, tu cuerpo era recorrido hábilmente por las manos frías y expertas del pelirrubio, se sentían reales, otro sueño húmedo con aquel niñato.

-aah!-soltaste despertándote, tu cuerpo se sentía lánguido y sudoroso.

-vaya, vaya, vaya! Así que lo estabas disfrutando (T/N)-chan-la voz aterciopelada y llena de deseo de Yuri te despertó por completo.

-Yu…Yurio, qué, qué rayos, tú, qué?- trataste de cubrirte con las mantas, estabas avergonzada, habías estado a la merced de aquel rubio engreído-fu…fuera!-trataste de parecer molesta, pero el hormigueo en tu bajo vientre, estaba a punto de hacerte perder los estribos y lanzarte al rubio.

-a quién quieres engañar echándome de tu cuarto- recorrió descaradamente tu cuerpo con su mirada-pero si incluso te has puesto muy guapa para esperarme-se acercó a ti nuevamente-venga, (T/N) es momento de seguir disfrutando-tomo la cobija con la que te cubrías haciéndola a un lado tomándote de una de tus muñecas para dejarte bajo su cuerpo.

-Yu…Yu…Yuri es…esto no, no es correcto-te contorsionaste bajo su cuerpo tratando de librarte del agarre-no, esto está yendo muy lejos-trataste de apartarte, peri bien sabías que la lucha era de por si inútil, tu cuerpo cedía, tu cuerpo y mente lo estaban ansiando hace mucho tiempo aquel asalto-Yu…-y tus labios fueron callados por los del rubio.

-(T/N) he estado conteniéndome mucho tiempo, pero sabes perfectamente que me has estado provocando, no creas que no me di cuenta de que escogías muy bien las horas en las que tomabas tus baños, los momentos que coincidíamos en los pasillos, cuando volvía de los entrenamientos, tú deseas esta incluso más que yo (T/N)-tras cada palabra recorría tu cuello dejando besos húmedos que te estremecían y sacaban jadeos de tu garganta.

-te…ten…tengo miedo-confesaste en un murmullo audible para el rubio-Yuri, yo…

-qué (T/N) acaso es tu primera vez,-sonrío lascivo- a qué le temes?- te miro directamente a los ojos en busca de respuestas, por qué te frenabas, qué te impedía seguir adelante-dime (T/N) qué pasa? Yo te deseo, tú me deseas. Es la edad? Sabes que eso es lo de menos, ya dime- estaba comenzando a impacientarse, ese carácter tan voluble que le es característico.

-no, no lo soy-te miro con un gran signo de pregunta pululando en sus ojos- no eres el primero-desviste la mirada avergonzada-yo, yo-no sabías como darle a conocer tus miedos-y sí no te gusta, sí no logro que, que-te comenzaste a ruborizar-sí no te complazco?

-ptfff!-trataba de aguantar la risa-aquí quién te hará disfrutar seré yo, de seguro has estado con imbéciles que no saben tocar ni una puerta, los hombres, los de verdad, te hacemos vibrar tan solo con mirar, con hablar, ahora (T/N) ya deja de dar vueltas al asunto-te sonrío con tan erótica soltura que en tu bajo vientre algo se revolvió.

-..Yu…-ibas a decir algo más pero el rubio llevo sus labios a tu cuello depositando un mordisco, gemiste por la sorpresa y pudiste sentir como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa sobre tu piel.

Poco a poco ibas relajando tu cuerpo que ahora estaba a merced del patinador, sus labios recorrían la piel expuesta que dejaba el pequeño camisón que llevabas puesto, pero sabías que poco duraría en su lugar, las manos de Yuri aun sujetaban tus muñecas pero no de forma brusca ni aprensiva, al sentir que el agarre no era fuerte te soltaste poco a poco y temblante las enrollaste tras el cuello del pelirrubio, al mismo tiempo que se besaban, un beso apasionado en el cual sus labios no se daban tregua, sentías como él de forma experta recorría tu cavidad con su lengua, estimulando la tuya. La falta de aire los hizo separarse, pero tan solo unos segundos ya que siguió repartiendo besos húmedos por tu cuello, escote hasta llegar al nacimiento de tus pechos. Sus manos viajaron a tus piernas las cuales acaricio con parsimonia y delicadeza, algo que quizás no esperarías de él. Siguió acariciando tus piernas hasta llegar a tus muslos, un escalofrío recorrió tu espalda al sentir como acercaba cada vez más su mano a tu intimidad, un nuevo escalofrío mucho más intenso te hizo arquear la espalda, Yuri había posado sus dedos sobre tu braga acariciando tu intimidad comenzándola a estimular, te mordías los labios reprimiendo los jadeos, aun había restos de tu consciencia que te decían que hacías lo incorrecto, pero poco a poco se iban disipando, con la mano que tenía libre comenzó a ascender tu camisón haciéndolo desaparecer de tu cuerpo, tu llevaste tus manos a los pechos para cubrirte, pero él los quitó de inmediato.

-no te cubras, quiero verte, quiero sentirte-te murmuro mientras con sus labios comenzaba a besar uno de tus senos, con su manos derecha no dejaba de estimular tu clítoris, ya tus bragas les eran molestas y en pocos segundos tuvieron el miso destino que tu camisón.

-no, no, no es justo, soy la única des…desnu…desnuda, agh!-soltaste un gemido alto cuando con sus dedos jalo tu clítoris-tam…tamb…también quiero, quiero tocar…tocarte-con las pocas fuerzas que podías controlar giraste tu cuerpo para quedar sobre de él.

Tus manos se colaron por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba y la comenzaste a subir, él sonreía lascivo y expectante a tus acciones, su torso quedo expuesto ante ti, como si fuera la tela más delicada y suave que veías lo acariciaste, delineaste cada uno de sus músculos que se marcaban, tus ojos brillaron intensamente, tus dedos hacían cosquillas en la piel del chico, pero lo disfrutaba. Cuando ya dejaste de acariciar sus músculos te acomodaste mejor sobre él, dejando tus piernas al costado de las caderas del pelirrubio, haciendo un pequeño movimiento que hizo que tanto tu intimidad con la de él se rozaran, haciendo que ambos soltasen un jadeo ahogado. La sensación fue placentera por lo que seguiste meciéndote para que se rozaran, los gruñidos que dejaba escapar el rubio te extasiaban cada vez más.

-suficiente-mascullo dejándote nuevamente bajo su cuerpo y en rápidos movimientos se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa, no sin antes sacar de uno de sus bolsillos un paquetito plateado, lo puso con cuidado sobre su sexo ya erguido y excitado-ahora (T/N), no me importa que otro te haya conocido y tenido para sí, lo que importa es que te hare olvidar, todo, solo yo estaré en cada rincón de tu cuerpo, de tu mente, de tu todo, no permitiré que nadie, absolutamente nadie más vea etas expresiones, ahora son mías-mientras decía todo eso se acomodaba entre tus piernas, sin dejar de estimular tu sexo con los dedos-vas comprendiendo (T/N)?

-…s…sí-la voz se te entrecortaba, uno de sus dedos se había hundido en tu cavidad mandando choques eléctricos por toda tu espina, llevaste tus manos a la espalda del rubio dándole leves rasguños.

-mírame (T/N)-te pidió cuando ya estaba poniendo su miembro en tu entrada, alzaste la mirada que estaba recubierta de placer-eres mía- de un solo empuje entro en ti.

Un gemido alto salió de tus labios y los que eran leves rasguños ahora eran ahora zarpazos que dejarían marcas bastante profundas, por suerte y las mallas que utiliza el chico tapan toda la piel de la espalda.

Las embestidas de Yuri eran lentas y tortuosas, al parecer quería ir con delicadeza, lo bastante desacorde a como había hablado y había comenzado todo, te diste cuenta que él no quería lastimarte, pero el ritmo tan pausado que llevaba estaba siendo tortuoso tu deseabas más, más de aquel niño engreído que ahora te hacía sentir una mujer plena.

-m…ma…más-pediste jadeante, no sabías si tu voz se habría escuchado, por lo que la alzaste-Yu…Yuri, más, más fuerte.

-te dije que lo disfrutarías-sonrió ladino y descarado, subió la velocidad de las embestidas haciendo que tu cuerpo se sintiera completamente en otra dimensión, tu cuerpo sentía descargas eléctricas que se colaban por todas las terminaciones nerviosas den tu cuerpo, comenzaste a sentir que una bola de energía se acumulaba en tu vientre, era la señal inminente que pronto el orgasmo te golpearía, era una sensación que no habías experimentado con tu anterior pareja, la sensación de adrenalina y placer mezclados,

-Yu…Yuri, voy, voy…

-yo, yo también

-aahggg!-dijeron al unísono, habían acabado juntos, el rubio se dejó caer en tu pecho procurando no aplastarte.

-fue, fue increíble-murmuraste, dando un suspiro.

-lo sé-sonrió arrogante, girándose a un lado y trayendo tu cuerpo hacia él- será mejor que descanses, mañana es nuestro día libre así que esta noche podemos hacer lo que queramos-mordió uno de tus hombros mientras reía.

-me asusta que seas tan bueno en esto siendo tan joven-reíste mientras le dabas besos en el cuello.

-y te voy a enseñar mucho más- se giró para quedar sobre ti nuevamente y comenzar una nueva tanda de besos, esa noche sería una muy agitada, y ya tus miedo se borrarían de eso el rubio se encargaría completamente.

* * *

 **Muy bien espero y lo hayan disfrutado ~o~ muchos cariños para quien lo leyó besos y abrazos XOXOXO**


End file.
